Episode 5350 (30th September 2002)
Plot Peter tells Shelley he is going bowling and to the casino with the lads. He's wearing his new shirt and secretly meets Lucy in a bar in town. Eileen tells Jason that she got a good tip on the horse, "Bertie's Dream" from Vik. The postman overhears their conversation and news on "Berties Dream" travels fast. Les receive a letter from the council. They will send a Housing Officer round to discuss his relationship with Kirk. Kirk is horrified about possibly being evicted as he has no-where else to go and Les is behind with the rent. Richard expresses his upset about the finding of Patricia's body to Gail. The Police say the death wasn't suspicious. He feels responsible and asks Archie to hurry through a cremation. Geena tells Sunita that she will get back with Dev to keep Joe out of prison and agrees to meet him for a drink. Sunita is concerned about Geena's plans to hurt Dev. Ken asks Kevin if Aidan can do work experience at the garage for a week. For the same scheme Candice will be at the salon and Sarah at the crèche. Rita asks Audrey if there was any news on the mystery washing. She plays it down saying it must be old age. They discuss Richards's ex-wife and Norris says he will keep his opinion on Richard to himself. Kevin places a bet. Sally tells Peter how many bets have been placed on it. They could lose out if it wins. The Rovers is packed as everyone waits for the race to start. Lucy invites Peter back to hers for a 'coffee' - he obliges. Cast Regular cast *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson Guest cast *Racing Commentator - Joe Mills Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Coronation Street Garage *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street in Weatherfield *Unnamed bar in Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter flirts with temptation; and a delighted Dev brags to Sunita about his rekindled relationship. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,800,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2002 episodes